


a little helping hand

by momokos



Series: white cherry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: “This is exhausting, Vince.” Mat moaned, turning his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, taking in his scent. “I’m tired, sore and so fucking horny. All the fucking time.” He complained, voice slightly muffled.Vincent was quiet for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before spitting out a simple, quiet questioning “Yeah?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 31





	a little helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> a little thing from a wee while ago... just some sexy preggo shenanigans between mat and vincent

Going to sleep every night with his pregnant mate in his arms was something that Vincent treasured so much. 

His eyes snapped open to the dark of the room as he heard the distinct sound of something. His body tensed. 

It wasn’t until Mat groaned again that he realised that was what woke him up. 

“You okay?” He asked, worriedly. His arms were wrapped around the other, blonde head tucked under his chin as he rubbed a soothing little circle against the surface of the smaller man’s back. Their baby in between them, the round curve pressing up against Vincent’s own stomach.

“He won’t let me sleep. Just keeps doing laps in there or somethin’.” Mat grumbled, trying to cuddle into Vincent as much as his bump would let him. He was only five months along, with several months of growing to go but already Mat made his displeasure known with how big he felt already, though he had the distinct feeling Vincent didn’t share the same sentiment as him. 

Which was very much the case- seeing his omega’s belly slowly but surely swell with their child. It was a struggle for the Alpha to try and keep his arousal at bay, if he was being honest. It was like Mat broke a damn in him that day in his car and while it was okay for the first few months- once they found out they were going to be dad’s their sex life quieted down. Vincent just kinda assumed the other was too tired for it- he didn’t want to harm him or their baby just because seeing the evidence of his virility turned him on so much.

“This is exhausting, Vince.” Mat moaned, turning his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck, taking in his scent. “I’m tired, sore and so fucking horny. All the fucking time.” He complained, voice slightly muffled.

Vincent was quiet for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before spitting out a simple, quiet questioning “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, god- and it's starting to get kinda hard to reach down there.” The blonde sleepily admitted with a whine. 

Vincent threw the covers over them away, exposing the pair to the slightly cool air of the room. It wasn’t a problem, they’d both warm up soon enough. He sat up on his knees and reached over to turn the lamp on before turning his attention to the other. 

“Need me to help out then?” He asked, blue eyes excitedly shining.

Even if he was tired, Mat grinned from ear to ear, properly waking up with the promise of something fun. “God, do I have’ta answer that?” Which was the confirmation Vincent needed. 

Mat lay on his back below him, squirming and rubbing his legs together, showing that he really wasn’t lying when he said he was horny. Vincent did him the favour of helping slip his boxers down over his legs,(He’d taken to wearing them as of late if he wasn’t going without anything- they were admittedly comfier than his go to choice) telling him softly to lift his hips as best as he could. Vincent flung the fabric off the bed- leaving him in his own pair and his mate completely bare. 

His stomach protruded from him proudly, in a way that it couldn’t achieve simply filled with Vincent’s cooking. The soft yet taut pale flesh was peppered with little pink lines here and there and the size of it already overwhelmed Mat’s naturally short frame. Vincent’s cock twitched as he thought about the months they still had left. About how big he’d be by the end of it. He ran his hands over the expanse of it, not missing the soft sigh coming from the other man at the contact. Sometimes he’d venture lower, very gently teasing Mat’s cock, making the other man whine as it very clearly wasn’t enough. Instead of doing what the other wanted, his cock so desperate for attention- Vincent’s hands roamed upwards, back over the curve of his belly and over his chest. That too had slowly been getting bigger and Vincent couldn’t resist giving the tantalisingly soft flesh a squeeze- 

“Oh.” Vincent stopped, feeling wetness on his fingers. “You’re leaking.” 

“Huh?” He breathed in disbelief as he blinked, looking down to his chest and Vincent’s hands. “Man, makes sense. They’ve been hurting like fuck for ages.” He complained as Vincent brought his fingers to his mouth, his pink tongue darting out between his lips to softly sample the liquid. His eyes widened, not expecting it to be so sweet. 

The moan that escaped him when Vincent craned his neck down to suckle from him was something the raven haired man would never forget. He’d made a variety of those noises but that one, that had been the hottest so far.

One hand pumped the omega’s dick and the other squeezed his soft, budding tit, trying to tempt more milk out of it as his tongue delicately lapped up the droplets.  
With how sensitive he’d been feeling all over, it wasn’t much of a suprise that it didn’t take all too long for Mat to come. His spunk spilled over Vincent’s fingers as the sensation of his dick in his Alpha’s hand and the relief of pressure in his chest proved to be too good of a combo. 

“You good for more?” Vincent asked after a few minutes as his mate caught his breath, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm (the one not covered in Mat’s cum- which got wiped on the fabric of his boxers) as Mat panted. 

Mat grinned once more. “Of course I am, don’t be stupid, Vince.”

It took some effort for Mat to get up, feeling weighed down by his bump when he lay on his back but he managed it himself, even when Vincent moved to help him. He could help him later but for now, he had it. His excitement spurred him on to get on his hands and knees on the comfy surface of the bed, acutely aware of the feeling of the fleecy surface brushing against the bare surface of his bump. He rested his weight on his forearms as he shamelessly presented his hole to Vincent. He wiggled his now plump ass and craned his neck around to glance at the other.  
Vincent got up and wasted no time in getting himself naked, his underwear discarded and joining Mat’s in who knows where. He gripped Mat’s hips and pressed his hard cock into his entrance, his hole dripping with slick letting him slip right in. 

As much as he wanted to pound into him like there was no tomorrow- and probably as much as Mat wanted that as well, the little slut- he took it slow. Carefully and sensually feeling the omega’s walls cling to his member.

He didn’t know how long he spent slowly thrusting in and out of his mate, too busy caught up in the absolute pleasure of it- he’d missed this so much in the last weeks. But he knew that the other came again just as he himself did. When he pulled his now softening dick out, he saw the come dripping out mixed with slick, making the taller man smile. Tiredly he flopped down on the bed, Mat joining him soon after and worming his way into his alpha’s side- cuddling up to him once more.

They’d have to clean up soon but for the moment the pair was content and tuckered out, holding each other in their arms.


End file.
